


[AA]Kiss

by W_Mockingjay



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay
Relationships: Alarak/Artanis (StarCraft)
Kudos: 3





	[AA]Kiss

温馨向，大领主和大主教已经结为伴侣，黏黏糊糊亲来亲去恋人梗

私设：星灵们的接吻方式是互碰手指（设定来源于星际迷航瓦肯人的亲吻方式）

阿拉纳克看着阿塔尼斯纤长的手指在屏幕上划划点点，只有大领主知道他的伴侣的手是多么的柔软，战争和时间带来的沧桑仿佛避开了年轻的主教，这让阿拉纳克又嫉妒又喜欢。他走到阿塔尼斯身边，把自己的手指触向对方的，这让大主教颤了一下。阿塔尼斯警告性的看了一眼阿拉纳克，但还是和对方的手指碰了碰，蜻蜓点水一般的触碰让阿拉纳克有些不满，大领主勾住大主教的手指，紧紧的纠缠在一处。  
“唔。阿拉纳克，这是办公地点！”阿塔尼斯抽出手，灵能声音里包含着一些愠怒。  
阿拉纳克捻了捻手指，仿佛在回味刚刚的触感，自家伴侣过于害羞了，他看着大主教浮现出蓝晕的面部，忍不住调笑道：“那在家里就可以随便亲你了？”  
背对着阿拉纳克的大主教一僵，他没想到塔达兰领主在和自己结成伴侣之后能无耻到这种地步。阿拉纳克见阿塔尼斯没回答他的话，便知道大主教肯定是在心中暗骂自己，他双眼带着笑意，但动作迅速的牵住了阿塔尼斯的手把对方拽到面对自己的方向。一旦有了防备，阿拉纳克就不再给大主教挣脱的机会，阿塔尼斯挣扎了几下，但没等他甩开大领主的手便沉溺在伴侣温柔的爱抚中了。  
阿塔尼斯半闭着湿润的眸子，单手撑着操作台，双腿有些发软，他的手指从被动的纠缠变成了主动的回应，大领主挤进主教修长的双腿间，空下来的手揽住了阿塔尼斯的腰。  
“主教大人！”一个卡莱敲了敲门。  
阿塔尼斯慌忙推开身边的大领主，整理了一下衣服说：“请进。”  
阿拉纳克并没有表现出不悦，他只是坐在操作台后的椅子上瞥了这个卡莱一眼。大主教听了属下的汇报，余光看到在外人面前表现出疏离模样的大领主，嘴角挑了挑，原本搭在操作台上的手垂了下去，借着操作台的遮挡用自己的手指划过阿拉纳克搭在扶手上的手背。大领主不可思议的看着阿塔尼斯，但大主教却一本正经的给卡莱的汇报做着回复，阿拉纳克一边把安抚着自己的手指勾住纠缠，一边促狭的看着对方强忍着声音里的颤抖给卡莱答疑解惑的模样。  
卡莱离开之后，阿塔尼斯转身跨坐在阿拉纳克的腿上，大主教气愤的汇聚灵能禁锢住伴侣的双手，指着大主教痛斥着对方做的过火。  
“从今晚开始分房睡！”阿拉纳克揉着手腕，听到自家伴侣的宣判，内心哀叹。


End file.
